


普鲁士的春天

by scarlettttttt



Series: 腓特烈大帝与卡特 [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettttttt/pseuds/scarlettttttt
Summary: 腓特烈在森林里偶遇了身兼笛子乐手的骑兵中尉--汉斯-赫尔曼-冯-卡特。两人都意识到，他们的共同兴趣不仅仅是音乐，虽然两人见面的次数越来越多，却总是暗地里偷偷进行。几周后，弗里德里希发现有些事情发生了变化：他陷入了爱情。但要过一段时间，他才敢对自己承认这一点。那他就得花点力气把情愫诉说给中尉。与此同时太子需要忍受父亲的严厉管教与宫廷的紧张气氛。他们俩能幸福吗？
Relationships: Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great/Hans Hermann von Katte
Series: 腓特烈大帝与卡特 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984327
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preußischer Frühling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750354) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然是翻译，但可能后期还会修一下，lofter发的应该是修完的

（序章）  
当教堂钟声响起时，十五岁的普鲁士王储腓特烈走出教堂，面色不悦。尖锐的声音刺痛了他的耳朵，然而即便这钟声刺耳，也是节日的一部分。方才他在典礼中小心翼翼，难得表现得对父亲百般顺从，他顺从得甚至有些荒谬，因他根本不相信上帝。但他的父亲——那位严格的士兵王——当然坚持着信仰。在整件事情中，听命于父亲只能让腓特烈获得一个好处：仪式结束后的宴会上，他可以免除今天的所有义务。  
而他自然知道该如何利用这一天。  
腓特烈还没有得到离开宴会餐桌的许可，就已经跑出餐厅，冲上楼梯回自己的房间。他以最快的速度摆脱了他那件可怕的制服外套（不幸的是，由于缺乏其他衣服，他还得继续穿着衬衫和裤子），从床垫下拿出了他正在看的书。然后，他用最快的路线离开城堡，出发去寻找一个可以不受打扰地看几个小时书的地方。  
这个棕榈主日的天气很好，异常温暖。于是，腓特烈决定在森林里度过一个空闲的下午。安静，幽静，几个小时内不用听到父亲的吼叫，不用看到父亲可怕的脸庞......他的唇边露出了陷入美梦般的笑容。是的，能够远离父亲是他梦寐以求的，哪怕只有片刻。  
腓特烈对瓦斯特豪森城堡后面的森林了如指掌。他数不清自己在这里度过了多少个夜晚，当他单纯地只需要摆脱规定，戒律，尤其是摆脱父亲的束缚时，森林是属于他的。在这里，只有一个叫腓特烈的少年，他可以随心所欲地行动，不受干扰，想做什么就做什么。  
腓特烈在这里从来没有遇到过一个人。这对他来说正好。孤独意味着自由。  
现在，他正奔跑在去往森林的路上，可有些事情让腓特烈感到惊讶，因为过了一会，他听到了音乐。  
那是笛声，他很确定，音乐来自他奔向的森林间。  
腓特烈突然停了下来。其实，他一点也不喜欢有什么人陪着。本来，让他能独自度过剩下的一天的话，他会更高兴的。但树丛间上上下下轻轻飘来的旋律，让他很好奇。他往前走着，小心翼翼地接近那个不认识的笛子手。  
那个人背靠着树，坐在腓特烈钟爱的林中空地上。他闭着眼睛弹奏，乐声仿佛从他的血肉中流淌出来。他手中的笛子似乎是活的。即使旋律听起来有些寂寞，但还是很美。腓特烈怔怔地站在那里，看着这幅完美的画面。他燃起了像这个人一样演奏的渴望。可又立即熄灭了这个想法。他的父亲决不会允许他上笛子课。  
腓特烈的随后出现的另一个想法是，他无法实现的愿望清单上或许又可以再增加一项。  
这首曲子结束得太快。笛子手坐在那里一动不动，与腓特烈一同听着消失在森林中的声音，然后他才睁开了眼睛。  
腓特烈往后缩了缩，但陌生人已经看到了他。他跳了起来，脸颊上泛起红晕。他是在害羞吗？腓特烈鼓足勇气，走出了森林的掩护。  
"请原谅我，若我打扰您了..."  
现在站在腓特烈面前，对他说话的人，比他高出一头，似乎比他大了十岁左右。他穿着普鲁士骑兵的军装，准确的说是贵族骑兵的军装，有着焦褐色的头发和明亮的绿色眼睛。那人欢快和大胆的神色落入了腓特烈的眼中，不过，瞬间引起腓特烈的好感的，则是他坦诚的羞涩笑容。  
"那......很美。"腓特烈轻声说。  
那人的脸更红了，他不好意思地清了清嗓子。"那么......我谢谢你。" 接着是片刻尴尬的沉默，直到笛子手补充道："这是格奥尔格·菲利普·泰勒曼的曲子。但实际上，还需要一个和声。你会吹吗？"  
腓特烈摇了摇头。"我很想... 但我父亲不会允许的。"  
陌生人对他笑了笑。"你想试试吗？" 他把自己的笛子拿给腓特烈看。  
腓特烈小心地接过手中的珍贵仪器。他把它翻过来，从各个方面仔细检查了一遍，在没改变主意前还给对方。  
"我不知道该怎么做。请再吹一会，我就听着。"  
其实，他知道如何吹笛子。但他不想在陌生人面前丢脸。他在笛子上的实践听起来并不欢愉。于是，腓特烈坐在空地的软草丛中，眼睛盯着陌生人或天空，听着对方为他吹奏的笛声。  
下午的时间过得太快了。当黄昏降临时，腓特烈又向城堡出发了。他退到自己的房间，把自己埋在书后面，因为他今天下午没有读书。  
不止是今天下午，即便是现在，腓特烈也无法真正专注于眼前的法语单词。他的思绪飘忽不定。在森林里，他没心情读书，现在他则没有办法读书，他的脑海里一次又一次地出现在森林中遇见的那双翠绿的眼睛和羞涩的笑容。这个下午、这扰乱心神的面容，是腓特烈不会对任何人倾诉的秘密。  
（i）  
1728的1月25号  
  
当腓特烈那天早上醒来的时候，他第一个念头是今天有长笛课。昨天是他的16岁生日。据他父亲腓特烈·威廉一世所说，他现在已经成年了。而为了证明他已经成年这一点，腓特烈争取到了自己的长笛时间，对此他已经计划了近一年的时间。  
若随他的父亲的意思，那他所有的课程和所有的空闲都应该用在预备军旅生涯上，但腓特烈志不在此。他喜欢语言、文学和音乐。他的爱好对于成为一个好士兵来说无所裨益。小时候，腓特烈曾经敬佩过一群乐手中的一位长笛手，从那时起，他就希望自己也能演奏得这么好了。  
然后在森林里的相遇……那个骑兵……那个演奏让他着迷的骑兵。那人虽然没有告知名字，但从他的举止中清楚透露出，他一定是个贵族。而从分离的那一刻起，腓特烈就开始渴望能再一次碰到这个有着翠绿眼睛和焦糖色头发的、不知名的士兵。  
也许今天就是那一天......腓特烈满意地叹了口气，拉过被子盖在头上，又翻了个身，也许他还有机会去——  
突然响亮的敲门声让门的铰链摇摇欲坠。他的父亲，在每天早上，每一个该死的早晨都如此。腓特烈皱着眉头，爬进了被子深处，仿佛在躲避自己的恐惧。只要父亲靠近，恐惧就能轻而易举逮住他。  
到了现在，他已经很会无视门外传来的声音了。不过显而易见，今天他没有机会了。不到两分钟后，勃兰登堡选帝侯、普鲁士国王腓特烈·威廉怒气冲冲地冲进房间，扯下儿子身上的被子。"腓特烈！" 被喊话的人瞬间就在床上坐直了身子。"你怎么敢!“  
当腓特烈从最初的震惊中恢复过来后，父亲的反应对他来说已不足为奇了。只是他还希望自己能保有之后的笛子课。于是他谨慎地清了清嗓子。"父亲，对不起。我并没有打算招惹您的怒火。"   
是的，他做到了。但现在他的心跳加速，手也在颤抖。他很后悔没有和父亲说起长笛课的事。虽然他想父亲的反应也不会有什么改变。"但现在我已经16岁了，你昨天已经宣布我成年了，我想终于实现自己的这个愿望。"   
腓特烈想，只要谦虚一点，而不是激怒父亲，可能这次就会达到目的。  
"只要您想，父亲，我就取消长笛课。"  
腓特烈·威廉因为腓特烈的斡旋的态度和语气，居然冷静了一些。原则上，他甚至同意儿子的说法，他不得不承认。在他16岁成年之际，他也让人按照自己的口味重新设计和布置了瓦斯特豪森城堡。但不能是这些东西！应该是一些不那么……文化的东西。腓特烈最应该了解的，是对他未来的军旅生涯更有利的东西才对。  
但也许他可以对儿子做出这一个让步。腓特烈威廉轻轻叹了口气，然后无声无息的转身离开了腓特烈的房间。他在门槛上停了下来。"以上帝的名义，让他去上他的长笛课。不过，作为补充，我会为他安排额外的课程，这对他的军旅生涯更有利。在这些课中，我也会给他挑选的机会，说不定我们可以互相理解！" 说完这句话，腓特烈·威廉就把门关上了。  
腓特烈呼吸声明显。他做到了！他终于设法上了长笛课! 腓特烈举起拳头，发出了胜利的呐喊——在父亲听不到的程度大声呐喊。所以，与呐喊相比，这更像是一场诉说胜利的耳语。腓特烈胜利了，不管父亲要他上什么课，都不能坏到会毁了他的梦想。  
当天下午，腓特烈威廉就对儿子说，他要尽快参加数学和力学的课程，学完后要送他去炮兵部队学习半年。腓特烈对此不置可否。对他来说，唯一重要的是，他终于可以接触自己的兴趣了。他的梦想就是能吹笛子。  
晚上的长笛课很精彩。当然，精彩也许不是他平时用来形容一个小时课程的词，但这正是弗雷德里克的感觉。把笛子吹得活灵活现，真是妙不可言。尽管他以前从来没有上过课，但他自己已掌握了一些基本的知识——这离不开他的姐姐威廉明娜的帮助。尽管他远没有森林中那个不知名的人弹得那么好，但弗雷德里克相信，总有一天他也能从音符中唤出同样的魔力。  
他会，他也会的。  
从此，只要他父亲不在场，腓特烈把每一分钟的空闲时间都用来练习笛子。几天后，腓特烈·威廉就后悔向儿子做出让步了。不管是什么引起了他的不满，总之，他威胁弗雷德里克，不准他吹笛子。大约是那不时响起的轻柔的旋律，怯生生地飘荡在瓦斯特豪森城堡光秃秃的房间看不见的音符，勾起了士兵王的愤怒吧。  
腓特烈现在最讨厌的莫过于雪和冬日里的刺骨寒冷。他曾经对此还很欢迎，他能逃避几个小时的操练，但现在他热切地诅咒着。如果能逃到森林里，他又会付出什么代价呢。他可以避开他的父亲。这样他父亲就不用再忍受他的练习，也不会燃起对腓特烈的愤怒。  
腓特烈从来没有完全放弃过希望，或许有一天，能在某块空地上，他会与那个神秘的笛子手重逢。  
只是远远地看到自己的父亲，就足以让腓特烈反感，好像脊背部受到病痛的折磨，忽冷忽热，不寒而栗起来。只要一想到父亲，他就会再次感受到往日的打击，现在到了冬天，他整天和父亲被困在城堡里——当他没有被命令到外面操练的时候。腓特烈对春天的向往不亚于对任何事物的渴望。  
第二天刚亮，腓特烈就消极地意识到，父亲今天一定心情相当不好，被父亲的棍子抽了几下后，把他在极短的时间内从床上吓醒，没过五分钟，他就穿着军装站在腓特烈·威廉的面前。虽然他已经完全放弃了早餐或梳洗之中的一个，但对父亲来说，他的速度还不够快。"没有纪律，他怎么能成为一名像样的军人？给我解释一下。" 腓特烈一直不敢动，直到过了二十分钟无休止的时间，他的父亲才把他送到院子和单位。  
早操对他来说成了一种折磨。他什么也没吃，累得直发愣。一阵凌冽的东北风吹来，吹得他手指僵直，以至于射击时表现得比平时更惨。腓特烈在沉默中诅咒父亲，诅咒他被迫过上这种可怕的生活。这让他心里开始舒服点，但当将军终于在中午时分解散部队时，腓特烈仍然有一种可怕的感觉。  
不过，下午的课程，他还是自觉不违反任何规则，不问太危险的问题。由于半年前他曾和老师讨论过上帝的存在，并公开质疑任何更高层更玄妙的力量，而不幸他的父亲正好在这次讨论中进了房间，所以他很快有了一位新老师，他父亲还命令老师，如果儿子提出任何批判性的问题，都要立即报告给自己。  
这只是其中普通的一天，进行的却与计划不同。因为偏偏今天，他的老师有了讨论基督教新教基础的想法。起初，腓特烈只是漠然地坐在那里，但大约两刻钟后，他再也无法克制自我。他的父亲也许是一个严格的教徒，他肯定不是，无论他被身处什么样的教育中，他都不会是!  
"你真的确定吗？神或神一样的存在，难道不违反人类理性的规律吗？"  
老师脸涨得通红了。"然而，我的王子，从你所说的理智，如果不是来自上帝，又从何而来呢？"  
腓特烈在心里翻了个白眼。在过去的半年里，他有多少次听到这种论调？"如果理智来自于上帝，人为什么不利用它呢？而理智来自于上帝的说法，就会以上帝的存在为前提。而这一切总是被描述成非理性的，就像你的上帝的行为一样，我很怀疑他是否知道理性和理智这种东西。"  
他不顾一切地将双手交叉在胸前。自从他开始研究法国启蒙运动的哲学家——主要是阅读伏尔泰的著作——他开始越来越怀疑对他父亲如此重要的宗教。他坚信，人必须自己找到正确的道路，而不是由任何虚构的更高的力量指导。自然界中的一切都必须得到合理的解释。他原来的教师允许腓特烈的这些批判性思想，他甚至鼓励他阅读伏尔泰，后来还和腓特烈讨论过他的作品。最后这行为失去了国王的宠爱，现在腓特烈和这个保守的庸人坐在一起上课，不得不管住自己嘴巴。  
"我的王子！你很清楚，我不能容忍这种不正当的行为! 我有义务向您尊敬的父亲报告。”  
如果腓特烈表现出醒悟或悔恨，他可能会避免受到责骂。但今天他一点也不想装什么醒悟。也许是凌冽的天气刺激了他的斗志，如果父亲要对他怎样，他不会低头。腓特烈站了起来。"那你为什么不跑去找我父亲，向他表明我的罪行？你还可以报告说我早退了课程! 很难相信，在宗教热情上似乎唯一超过我的老师的人就是我的父亲！”  
说完这句话，他就冲出了房间，却转瞬便不幸地碰见了腓特烈·威廉。  
"啊，儿子! 这个时候，他在这里做什么？他不是按照我说的坐在教室里吗？"  
腓特烈突然停了下来，这个声音让他崩溃。他的膝盖一软，倒在了地上。在无比强烈的躲避冲动中，他双手抱住了自己的膝盖。还没等他想出半点合理的借口，老师就追上了他。"陛下! 陛下！"弗雷德里克垂头丧气。然后他就放弃挣扎了，现在他无论如何也脱不了干系。  
在鞠躬和表达敬意后，老师现在报告了腓特烈威廉的不当行为。当国王听到儿子一而再再而三地对神做出不敬的发言之后，脸色明显暗了下来。他谢过老师，打发他走了，擒住腓特烈的双手怒气冲冲把他拉回教室。  
"我听到了什么！？虽然我明令禁止他看这些法国人的胡言乱语，然而他现在还在看吗？" 腓特烈张口试图为自己辩护，但徒劳无功。继他父亲之后，他今天惹的麻烦已经够多了，现在又来这个绝对的犯忌......这显然太过份了!  
在盲目的愤怒里，国王怒不可遏对他的儿子动手了。国王放任儿子的痛苦尖叫，王子弯着身体在地上挣扎，只有在他的气息越来越弱时国王才撒手。"教育之后他就可以事先想好哪些问题是禁区! " ”如果再让我抓到他对伏尔泰的思想亦步亦趋，那只有上帝才能怜悯他了！"  
腓特烈颤抖地躺在地上，父亲一言不发地转身离开了房间。最近一段时间，暴力越来越频繁与沉重，父亲却越来越无情，腓特烈·威廉也只朝儿子的后背动手了。腓特烈双手捂在眼前。别哭了！他16岁，是个男人。而这绝不是他父亲第一次打他。即使这次很疼。腓特烈费力地起身，拖着身子回房。他连笛子都没有瞥一眼，他只是爬到床上，拉过毯子盖在头上，流下泪来。到底为何会拥有这样的生活？有时候，他只期望死亡降临到自己身上。  
他躺着，希望能获得另一种生活，或者是一个痛快的死作为解脱，这时，一个决定在他心里生根发芽，往后渐渐成熟了：他也许无法改变自己的生活，但也许可以改变环境。他父亲的行为再也不能不费周折的进行下来。人总该尝试着去抵抗。  
几天后，腓特烈第一次被送到力学课程中。


	2. ii与iii

（ii）

腓特烈坐在寒冷坚硬的木凳上，谦卑地低下头。他的父亲这次没有给他指派私人导师，而是把他送去与另外的贵族们的十个儿子一起参加课程。  
他很高兴至少在他旁边的座位是空的。其他学生都已经在四周前就已经开始上课了，这让腓特烈自动降级为局外人，而他对此也毫无兴趣。他极力避免和他们有接触，而其他年轻人又躲着他。他对任何人都不屑一顾，反正他不会和他们有任何志向相同。对他来说，对他来说，这堂课是为期六个月的监禁惩罚。

老师进了教室，学生们的对话沉寂了下来，开始上课了。老师本人是出身奥地利的高等贵族的，是一位年老的绅士。大部分学生都是奉行了父亲的命令而来，他要求学生们遵守纪律，与命令，同时也不近人情地要求他们。腓特烈一开始只倍感乏味盯着讲桌看，过了一会开始听了起来，对他来说，阿基米德的杠杆定律这个课程话题还能让他还有兴趣。可就在他准备开始记下一些笔记的时候，门开了，一个穿着制服、呼吸粗重的年轻人冲了进来。老师只是抬起头看了看，摇了摇头。"卡特......你又迟到了。我是不是应该和你父亲谈一谈...."

老师做了一个简短的记录，然后继续上课。卡特眼睛在房间里瞟过：只剩下一个空座位，旁边坐着一个看起来相熟的人。或许他应该......老师的声音把他从思绪中扯了出来。"如果你能好心，请赶紧坐下！" 他迅速穿过房间，坐到那个男孩旁边--他相貌不超过十五岁，这时那个男孩为他挪了位置。卡特顺势看向黑板，是阿基米德。颇为有趣，但大部分东西他们在上节课已经教授过了，在这节课上，却有一半以上的学生因病或其他各种原因缺席。至少他没有错过什么。

悄悄地，他冒着风险快速地看了一眼他的邻座同学。他因何认识对方的？卡特有些确信，他以前在哪里见过这个男孩：乌黑的头发，发梢泛起涟漪一样的卷曲，还有高挺的鼻梁，让他的脸庞显得如此年轻，但当你看向他的眼睛时，望着那双清冷而灰烟的眼睛，就像盯着降临了暴风雨的天空......真奇怪，这让卡特觉得自己像是在看一个老人的眼睛。

这个男孩似乎是有抱负的。卡特笑着注意到，他似乎真的需要在花心思记录了。不过，也许留意一下也不是什么坏主意。他的父亲送他上学，是打算让他有朝一日成为一名将军。而根据汉斯-海因里希-冯-卡特（注：即Hans Heinrich von Katte，本文中卡特的父亲，此时为普鲁士少将）的说法，良好的学校教育是必不可少的。卡特强迫自己再次将注意力转移。

腓特烈不显眼地从眼角看着新来的人。那个人浅褐色的头发凌乱地挂在脸上，脸颊因为奔跑而泛红。他的容貌有些眼熟，自己好像在哪里见过他......算了，随便吧。于是他又拿起铅笔，开始抄写黑板上的一些图画。杠杆原理， 他以前读过一本与此相关的书，并不是特别复杂。于是，他充耳不闻地跟着老师的讲解，一边开始画画。他画了任何他脑海中出现的东西，树、花、狗、笛子......。

原来如此！笛子！焦糖色的头发，修长的双手，曲线优美的鼻子，在腓特烈的脑海中呈现了一个完美的画面：春天的林间空地上的一幅画，在一个宜人温暖的棕榈主日......他还想过真的应该再找到陌生的长笛手吗？腓特烈笑了，有时生活也时常给他带来小惊喜

卡特努力想跟着学，但徒劳无功；过了几分钟，他的思绪又飘走了，他望着窗外，外面，已经开始淅淅沥沥下雨了。昏暗阴冷的冬雨，一半凝成了雪。风把水滴刮到窗片上。今晚会结冰，那么第二天早上，街道肯定会像镜子一样光滑，但他还得回军营。如果，最后，等到春天来了就好了! 那时候天气明媚，有阳光的时间比较长，天气也比较暖和，他还可以在森林里吹会儿长笛... ...

忽然卡特热血沸腾了：旁边的男孩就是他近一年前在森林里遇到的那个人，他是谁？他竟然在这里遇到他，真是奇妙。而看了一眼桌子上坦露的笔记本，就知道他的同桌同学可能在认真听课。卡特扭了一下头，看着男孩的脸：很明显，那就是他。

忽然，他抬起头来—他直视卡特的眼睛。暴风骤雨般的灰烟色遇到了亮绿色。互相被对方神色灼烧过一样，下一刻便一起退缩了。如出一辙将视线垂向桌面，脸颊上散出尴尬的红晕。

腓特烈手里握着铅笔，好像他必须握住它一样。毫无疑问，那是那个长笛手。他也认出了对方。耀眼的光芒出自卡特那双热烈且绿色的眼睛，从眼里直射到腓特烈的心脏，似乎在心脏继续发光。他从未见过如此绿的眼睛。那是一种柔和的绿色，瞳孔周围散布着金色，似乎从内部散发出光。一个人可能有如此绿眼睛...

这一个小时好像要一直拖下去。腓特烈连涂鸦都无法再专心致志，所以他只能在书写板上临摹。他不时小心翼翼地看向同桌同学。下课后他会和他说话，这是他的打算，终于知道当时让自己着迷的人是谁。或者可以告诉他，现在他也涉猎了长笛课程。不过他不太敢，腓特烈即期盼着课程的结束又害怕结束。

卡特心不在焉地上着课。那个男孩有一些不明言说的东西让他上心。自从去年的棕榈主日以来，卡特常常想到森林里的遭遇。这很奇怪，自己大概大了他十岁左右，乍一看他们没有什么共同点，而他可能是目前班上年龄最小的，估计他是个数学天才。卡特对自然科学没有多余的爱好，他之所以选这门课，只是因为父亲认为多了解一点力学知识对他的军事生涯没有什么坏处，卡特却怀疑这些课程对他能有什么好处。

终于下课了，学生们都被送出了教室，腓特烈还是没有下定决心。他尽可能慢地收拾东西，最后一个溜出教室。但他白担心了：门口站着他的同桌同学，卡特？这个名字或者什么类似发音的名字，他还在等自己。

卡特靠着墙，站在门旁等着腓特烈。他等了一个令人咋舌的时长，长到他几乎怀疑腓特烈是发觉了什么，从前面的窗户避开他溜走了。但最后还是等来了，腓特烈从卡特身边走过时候低着头，想让卡特不要发觉到他。但卡特终于清了清嗓子，引起腓特烈的注意时，对方一楞，吃惊地转过身来。

腓特烈绕着他走.哦！卡特，他可能想要、什么？腓特烈紧张地吞咽了一下，他的脸颊发烫，他一定又变红了。很不好意思，但是他真的不敢抓住这个机会。

所幸的是，卡特先采取了行动。"我想谢谢你。我的意思是……如果我再迟到几次，反正他也会跟我爸说的，恐怕。但至少这样他就不用再提，显而易见，我不对他的课程有任何兴趣。如此……我想知道你的名字。"

如果说腓特烈刚刚还没有红，那么他现在已经脸红了。"哦，真的。" 他向对方伸出手。"我是腓特烈。而你是......汉斯吗？" 他不确定地看着对方。

卡特笑了起来。"汉斯-赫尔曼-冯-卡特。但最好别叫我汉斯，这个称呼经常被误认为是我的父亲。"  
"那我该怎么称呼您？"腓特烈也笑了。

卡特耸了耸肩。"其实为什么不是卡特？而且，你可以说'你'。" 他握住了腓特烈伸出的手。

腓特烈热切地思考着。他不能让一个已经开始的对话就停留在这里，他的机会不多了。但如何用最无害的方式开始这样的对话呢？然后有一个念头。"所以......你也是你父亲派来的？" 心里他对自己的话头很满意，非常一个成功的开始，对从来都不善于交谈的自己来说。

卡特笑了，"也不能完全这么说。他向我建议，如果我想在军队中有所成就，这些课程会对我有所帮助。"

腓特烈低头看向脚面。"是的，我也是为了同样的原因而来。因为我父亲希望我在军队里走得更远。"

卡特仔细盯着他。"只是...... "我不想有意冒犯...... 为何不再等一段时间吗？"

腓特烈叹了口气。"我也希望是这样。"

卡特停住了脚步，问道，"你多大了？"

"十六岁。从我六岁开始，他就想让我去军队。" 腓特烈话音里的苦涩语调并没有逃过卡特的注意。

"你......不想这样？"

"我的意愿无关紧要” 腓特烈嗤之以鼻。“我的问题不值得叨扰你。我们来谈谈更愉快的事情吧。"

卡特脱口而出。"所以那天在树林里遇到的是你吗？"

弗里德里希的眼睛一亮。"是的，你仍然还在吹长笛吧？"

卡特笑了。"当然可以。但你为什么这么问？"

腓特烈的脸颊还能再红一次。"哦......只是因为。"

教堂的钟敲了五点半。腓特烈看向钟的方向，好像钟声也要指难他。"恐怕，我必须回家了。" 不情愿但他必须走。如果他晚餐迟到了，他父亲就会把他关起来。他不想冒这个险。

卡特真诚地看着他，感到遗憾。"太糟糕了。" 到现在，他觉得这个腓特烈诚然是个有趣的人，很想和他多聊一会儿。但如果他必须回家......

"嗯......我想下周见。"他说。

腓特烈向他点了点头...

（Iii）

虽然他要过一个星期才能再见到卡特，但腓特烈好在现在知道了他的名字。而且卡特吹笛子的时候，说不定也能想到自己……只要他在夏天能弹得足够优秀，只要卡特...........不，卡特没有兴趣听他吹笛子，卡特实在要好得多，而且他弹得时间也长得多，天呢，自己最好马上抛弃这个念头。

腓特烈出席的十分准时。他的父亲仍然不赞同地端详他，不过这次能找出的毛病的只有衣装稍微不整。腓特烈暗忖，他现在的制服其实正好适合他一路小跑过来，但他不能把大实话告诉父亲

晚饭后，他一获准就退回了自己的房间。他即刻拿出笛子开始练习。他想试着让音符像卡特一样流畅。这种悠荡的旋律，触动了腓特烈的心，于他旋律很难复刻。可能他对自己的要求肯定是太高了，毕竟他才上了一个星期的课，只是卡特却显得那么轻松!

一个小时后，他终于认命地收起了笛子。他从床垫下小心地抽出伏尔泰，坐在床上又看了一会。突然，没有任何敲门声或其他预兆，门开了。腓特烈吓坏了，他得把父亲嘴里的禁书抓紧藏在枕头下，以免被发现—好在进入房间的根本不是父亲。

“威廉明娜！”

他的姐姐对他笑了笑。"腓特烈！" 她走到他的床边。"你现在在看什么？不会是伏尔泰吧？腓特烈看着手中的书，愧疚之情击中了自己。威廉明娜扬了扬眉毛。"不，你告诉我这不是真的。即使父亲明令禁止，你也要看吗？"

腓特烈脸红了。"我觉着挺好的，伏尔泰说的在理。是时候有人站出来，敢于对权力有异见的人发声了。"

威廉明娜挨着弟弟坐在床上。"父亲竟然不没收你那里的书，然后烧掉......" 她叹了口气，"你知道，腓特烈，我不知道哪种情况更让我害怕：有人可能会说一些颠覆统治精英的话语，这些话甚至有可能会引发一场革命，或者说，将来的批评可能落在富有四海的王储身上。”

腓特烈倔强地把书压在胸前。"现在不正是有所改变的时候吗？人总该摆脱所谓宗教的迷信，、学会运用智慧! 而如果上层能够更多的遵循这些理性的原则，停止这个制度中的独断专行，那么他们就不用再害怕民众了。民众将来会意识到，一艘航线的船总得要一个舵手。但舵手也终于能知道，如果他把船开到悬崖上，就会被民众抛弃。

威廉明娜微笑着抚摸着弟弟的黑卷发。"哦，腓特烈.. 如果世界有这么简单就好了！"

腓特烈镇定地看着她。"等我当了国王，就会改变……我会让普鲁士成为一个不同的国家，一个更好的国家。一个世界上从未见过的进步的国家"。

"嗯，我很期待。" 威廉明娜笑了。她弟弟在理想主义的热情时说得很激烈，以至于脸颊发烫。"但现在让我们谈谈比哲学和政治更开心的事情。给我吹点什么。"

"什么？腓特烈惊讶地看着她。

"嗯，当然是用笛子。让我听听你有什么进步。"

腓特烈自嘲地笑了笑。"进步？我希望我确实有了一些。"

"我更愿意靠自己耳朵做判断呢。"威廉明娜挑衅地看了弟弟一眼。

叹了口气，腓特烈起身，拿着笛子和曲谱，为姐姐吹了一首短曲。"听到了吗？没有进步的。"

"是吗，我在听。" 威廉明娜对他笑了笑，"这听起来很不错。音符悦耳还有恰到好处的强调，音色很清晰......精彩。你现在练习了有多少个小时了？"

弗雷德里克脸色微红。"两个小时。"

"什么，真的吗？和以前你还没有上课之前相比，变化显著！如果你现在这样继续演奏，一年后会是什么样子？" 威廉明娜笑了，她相信弟弟有音乐天赋，虽然父亲总是打压他的趣好，明明应该从实自己的兴趣所在，但父亲显然是下定决心要把儿子培养成一个模范军人了。

腓特烈一直很羡慕他的姐姐。女孩不会被胁迫着送进军队的，如果母亲能做主，她总有一天会嫁到英国去，逃离这个可怕的宫殿。而他自己，则只能死在这里，死在可恨的普鲁士。腓特烈愿意放弃很多，愿意不做他父亲的长子，愿意不做根本不想要的王储。

尽管他们姐弟俩有种种不同，但总能因为对父亲和严苛宫廷的厌恶而走在一起。威廉明娜是腓特烈多年来最亲密的知己和最好的朋友。在他十三岁的时候，她送给他一支笛子，并教他如何吹奏——他那时候吹得实在不太行，他仍然渴望能好好掌握这门乐器。

"一年之内？可能演奏得还是不好。"他懊恼地回答。

姐姐反驳了他。"呵，别小看自己。现在这么好，已经是很高的天赋。而你就是有天赋的人，腓特烈，相信我。"

腓特烈靠着她爬在身边的床上。"我不相信你，不过没关系。恐怕我们在只在这一点上不会达成一致。  
\-------------------------------------------"

当天晚上，腓特烈复发了失眠，他醒着躺了好几个小时。每次闭上眼睛，密不透风的墙壁就向他翻滚而来。汗流浃背的他在床上辗转反侧，努力克服自己的恐惧，恐惧似乎随着黑暗从房间的每一个角落侵入，沉重而无情地压在他的胸口。腓特烈以为自己快喘不过气来了，他跳下床，跑到窗前，用力推开窗户，喘息着冬夜里冰冷的空气。当他开始冷得发抖时，才放回自己的手回到床上，又在可怕的恐惧感中挣扎。凌晨时分，他终于找到了一些平静，疲惫地睡了过去。

第二天是个星期天。而像每个星期天一样，在参加完礼拜后，或者说被迫参加的礼拜后，他还得忍受冯-科鲁布科博夫少将（注：即Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow）额外的骑马和射击练习时间。并不是说他会有什么进步，而是他父亲坚持要这样做。只不过那个星期天下的是倾盆大雨。在下午晚些时候腓特烈终于可以离开的时候，他皮肤早湿透了，他为此憋着火

怒气冲冲地走到自己的房间里，把身上那件滴水的制服扯下来，扔到旁边的角落里，他竭力压制着想要撕碎、割破或者以其他方式暴力破坏那块纯蓝色布料的冲动。然后他从衣柜里取了一件干衬衫，把自己裹在毯子里。如果他现在也病了，那只能怪他父亲了!水还是从他的头发里流出来，在他的脸颊上留下了若隐若现的痕迹。不服气的腓特烈用手擦了擦雨滴。不，他不是在哭，只是因为刚刚下雨!

也许他应该跟威廉明娜聊一聊……突然他想起来他的姐姐现在和母亲一起在柏林。接下来的整周身边都没有威廉明娜了。他现在却被父亲困在了应该被诅咒了三遍的乌斯特豪森（注：即Wusterhausen，腓特烈·威廉一世的长期住所，他在此狩猎与训练士兵，也是早年的腓特烈二世的住所）！弗里德里希把脸埋在床垫上，发出沮丧的哭泣。为什么他就不能去柏林？

总没有更好的事情干，腓特烈再次拿起了他的书，但他只花了一个小时就看完了，又是无聊。不顾他暖和了，他从衣柜里拿出第二套制服，就这样散散步。他需要一些运动来消除他的挫折感。天上还在淋雨，反正自己住在城堡里... ...

腓特烈漫无目的地在房间里游荡。伍斯特豪森城堡虽然不算大，但非常曲折，足以让小时候迷失一两次。但仅此而已。他的思绪回到了童年的记忆中。在他六岁之前，他和他的母亲住在柏林。实在是欢乐时光！没有军人，没有禁书，他的父亲还离他很远。

他的父亲...如果非得谈论魔鬼的话，他想到。腓特烈听到另一侧的门被打开了。他很快意识到，对面站的人正是面色不善的父亲，腓特烈再一次被冷冰所笼罩，有一种强烈的逃跑冲动。

"腓特烈！我一直在找你！"

腓特烈咬牙切齿。这就是他所遇到的。只要父亲找他的时候，多是要出手教训他。这次也是如此。

"听说今天射击表现特别不好，只射中了七次，整整一个下午只有七次！你是故意这样做的吗？还是你真的太笨了？”"为什么上帝要惩罚我，让我有这么一个蠢蛋儿子？"

在这次训斥中，腓特烈无地自容，甚至希望自己能躲到地毯下。他谦卑地站在那里，微微低着头，低头看向地面，或者隐身在旁边的窗外。他只是想尽快经受住，不知为何。

直到他的父亲终于挥手而出--用手狠狠地打了他一巴掌。那一刻，在腓特烈事后看来，他的脑子里生平被激起一个念头，他当时对自己发誓，不会再简单地接受这些羞辱。他当时十六岁，是普鲁士的王储。任何人，甚至是他的父亲，都没有权利把他当成一个顽童。腓特烈抬起头，看着父亲的眼睛。

“您应该为我射中七次庆幸。那几乎是昨天的四倍。也许你应该放弃这个念头了”他低声回答。

腓特烈-威廉僵住了。他的儿子冲他顶嘴。是的，他的儿子。他、他不能接受蔑视他权威的行为！脸色苍白击退了怒火，他的语调变轻：“腓特烈，请仔细考虑说什么，立刻收回，我不会容忍这种行为！”

腓特烈深吸了一口气。现在，如果他至少想避免丢脸，他就必须采取下一步措施。没有回头路了。 “我说您企图让我成为一名士兵是在浪费时间。也许您做点更有意义的事情，例如，治理普鲁士！“这次反叛太大胆了，正如腓特烈不得不承认的那样，他的父亲并不是一个穷凶极恶的坏人。他虽然是专制和严格的，且有时是不公正的，但他肯定知道如何治国。

他的父亲也知道自己有能力。儿子的顶嘴终于打破了他的克制。 “竟然敢……！竟然敢……！你怎么配讨论自己一无所知，从未参与的事情！国王的脸涨到通红，他在很长一段时间内无法自制，压抑着愤怒的双手不要颤抖。嘴里念叨上帝宽恕腓特烈

腓特烈从中有了意外之喜，他也从未见过父亲如此生气。他为什么不早一点尝试反抗父亲呢？"其实我比你更明白，这一点你可以肯定。也许你应该研究一下伏尔泰的著作......或者它们对你来说太有智慧了？"

现在他发觉似乎一切超脱了控制，他本只想激怒父亲，却没想到反应如此强烈。渐渐地，他父亲脸上涨血的愤怒消失了，他的眼睛里出现了冰冷和蓄意，这预示着更加危险。腓特烈本想现在就跑掉。他的父亲抓住了他旁边的窗帘，将窗帘从杆子上拉了下来，并抓住了儿子的肩膀。

下一刻，腓特烈就被压在了窗户旁的墙上，窗帘缠住了他的脖子，把他的气管给绑住了。他拼命地挣扎着呼吸。惊慌失措，他绝望地看着父亲。父亲的眼睛里闪烁着冰冷的恨意。腓特烈坚信他会杀了自己。他听到自己急促的心跳声在耳边轰鸣。慢慢地，他的眼睛模糊了，眼前跳动着炽热的黑点。

门突然打开了。冯科鲁布科博夫部长（ 注：Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow从27年起担任普鲁士的Minister des ersten Departements.）进来时愣住了。他看到的是一幅可怕的画面，他无法相信，国王把王储推到墙上，因为想用旁边垂在窗上的长帘子勒死他。

科鲁布科博夫清了清嗓子。"国王？陛下？"

腓特烈-威廉转过身，松了一下手。空气进入腓特烈的肺部，它们纯净而珍贵。"啊，科鲁布科博夫，我的朋友! 什么事？为购买新枪的账目来的吗？"

科鲁布科博夫欣慰的点了点头。在这种情况下，言多必失。"是，陛下。也许愿意跟着我去你的书房，有些难懂的细节您可能想自己看一下。"

"谢谢你，我这就来。" 腓特烈威廉终于放开了腓特烈，转身离开了房间，没有再看一眼瘫倒在地上的儿子。

腓特烈躺在尘土飞扬的地毯上，半点不省人事。拼命地喘着气，肺部无法吸入足够的空气。能再次自由呼吸的感觉真好! 有好几分钟，他躺在地上发呆，只会一呼一吸。腓特烈已经绝望了。任何人都不应该再有权利质疑他作为王储的特权! 他的父亲，他的亲生父亲，曾想杀他! 弗雷德里克确信，如果科鲁布科博夫再晚两分钟出现，他现在就不能再在这里了。泪水夺眶而出。他是如此孤独，只希望有一个善良的灵魂给他安慰：如果威廉明娜在这里就好了！


End file.
